


Reconnecting

by Rendie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Wincestiel, Fluffy Smut, M/M, PWP, Set after 12x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendie/pseuds/Rendie
Summary: Mary has left the boys and Castiel is sad and angry that he let Lucifer out. They all need some comfort loving after being apart for so long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after 12x04.

The brothers returned to the bunker after their case with crazy Peterson’s and they definitely needed some well deserved rest. It has brought up some bad memories from their past (especially Sam’s) and it was good to finally leave it behind. Like Dean once said, “monsters I get, people are crazy.”  
They stepped down the stairs and Sam wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot shower to wash away the day. And maybe remind Dean who he belonged to. He knew that Dean taking Beth’s number did not mean a thing (Dean was gonna kill her after all), but still it was sometimes nice to stake his claim. And call Cass too, since he missed the angel and it had been a while since they had been together. Before Dean went to Amara – and Sam did NOT want to think about that time.  
He was going to suggest exactly this to Dean when they both suddenly heard a faint noise from the library. They dropped all of their things to the ground as silently as they could, drew their guns out and made their way to the library. But when they reached the doorway, they knew they did not have to worry. At least not about an intruder, anyway.  
On the couch in the big room sat Castiel with his head in his hands and....was he crying? The brothers immediately lowered and hid their weapons and rushed towards their friend.

“Hey, Cass.” Sam said gently when he reached the angel and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Sam and Dean sat to the ground on each side of his legs, trying to figure out what was happening. When Castiel raised his head up to look into their eyes, there was sadness yes, but also quite a bit of anger.  
“Cass, buddy, what’s going on, why are you crying?” Dean asked after a while, when Castiel did not show any indication that he would start talking on his own.  
“What happened? Something with Lucifer?” Sam asked and was himself a little afraid about the answer. At the mention of that name, Castiel rose suddenly to his feet, knocking both Winchesters on their asses and started pacing in the room. Both boys were stunned in place, looking at Cass for some explanation. Castiel stopped pacing and drew in a heavy breath. He looked at the brothers’ expectant looks and he knew he should give them some sort of explanation.  
“Yes.” He said maybe a bit too loudly, but obviously one single word was not much of an explanation. After moments of silence, he drew another breath and made his way back to the couch, falling heavily to sit back down. The brothers rose to their feet and this time sat on the couch next to their angel on each side.  
“Talk to us, Cass” Sam almost whispered and by wordless agreement with his brother, they both took each of the angel’s hands in their own in support and encouragement.  
“I....I let him out.” At this statement Sam drew in a sharp breath and wanted to say something, but Castiel continued.  
“I let him out and now he is out there, killing so many people in search for a new vessel. And it is all my fault.” Castiel said sadly. “I was foolish enough to trust him. I let the devil out of the cage.” He finished and new tears started falling down his face.

Dean squeezed his hand and wanted to say something, but his brother was faster.  
“Hey, hey, Cass it’s ok!” This was a bit too close to home to Sam, but he knew exactly how the angel felt. “So did I once and that was because I trusted that Ruby bitch and drank her blood!” At this he briefly looked into Dean’s eyes, but quickly focused back on Cass. “You thought he was the only way against the Darkness and no one can blame you for that. He fooled me so many times before, yet each time I let myself be manipulated. I thought I was getting signs from God, when it was him dangling it in front of my face.” Sam took a deep breath to stabilize his heart beat and continued. “We put him down once and we will manage to do it again.” He finished with so much hope in his voice that he almost believed it himself. He needed to believe it, he did not want the fear overtake him again.

Tears were still slowly falling down the angel’s face, but he was feeling a little bit better already, comforted by Sam’s words to some degree.   
“That’s right. What Sammy said.” Dean finally managed to say with a comforting smile looking right into the angel’s blue eyes. “Important is that we have you back here now, without that bastard possessing you.” He took the hand he was holding and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles. There was a moment of comfortable silence, just holding each other and then Dean took his free hand and reached out for his brother as well. The brothers’ eyes met and Dean started talking again:

“I have you both back. It has been too long since we have all been here together. With the Darkness stuff and then when I got back, that British bitch took Sammy and then mum was here and we couldn’t...” he trailed off again, a bit saddened still by the mention of his mother, but he sort of understood now that she needed some time to cope. It still sucked, but he knew that she had not left completely and that counted for something. And now they actually had the bunker to themselves and did not have to sneak around.  
“What do you think she would say if she knew about us?” asked Sam as if following his brother’s thought process. Dean seemed to think about it for a second, and then said:  
“No idea. Don’t really wanna think about it. This is what we have and it’s the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn’t change a damn thing.” 

With this, he pulled Sam towards him into a hungry kiss, right in front of the angel, who had a front row seat. They were still holding each other’s hands and when the kiss broke, Dean immediately surged to claim the angel’s mouth as well, needing to have that contact with both of his lovers.  
Sam was still trying to catch his breath from the kiss with Dean, when he realised that both he and his brother were still in their jackets from outside and that was definitely way too many layers for this. He disentangled his hands and quickly shed his own, when he heard a low growl from the angel and suddenly all of them were naked on the library couch, Castiel obviously having come to the same conclusion with the need to touch bare skin. Chuck put him back together somewhat, so he had some juice to heal and apparently make stuff disappear, however he still could not teleport. Which would have been useful right now, since they really should not do this on a couch.

Dean was still kissing Cass frantically, hands roaming around now that he could touch bare skin, and Sam wanted to get in on the action pronto, so he put his mouth on the closest piece of skin available – Castiel’s neck, running his tongue up and down, nipping his teeth on his way. His left hand reached for Castiel’s chest to make his way to his nipple, the other roaming all over Dean’s back.

Castiel was getting overwhelmed by the emotion he could feel seeping towards himself from the two brothers. When Mary asked him when he knew he belonged, he answered that he was not sure he ever did. At that time it had seemed like forever since they had been together, and after he set Lucifer free, he was not sure, he would ever be wanted again. And here he was, on a couch in the bunker, both Sam and Dean proving to him that he was indeed wanted, that he was loved. He broke his mouth from Dean only to grab Sam by his hair and smash their mouths together, the younger man whining into the kiss from the pressure on his scalp.  
“Cass.” Sam managed to moan out, loving the feel of strength and possessiveness in that gesture. Dean was kissing his way down the angel’s abs and stomach, when he reached his erection and immediately put it into his mouth, as if starving for it.  
Now it was Cass’ time to moan out a “Dean”, breaking the kiss with Sam, head thrown back in ecstasy from the feeling after such a long time. Dean had to slide down from the couch, because there was not enough room and suddenly Castiel pulled him back up by his hair into his lap, shushing Dean’s protest by a short kiss.

“We need to take this elsewhere. Not enough room for all of us.” Castiel said in his gravelly voice, immediately standing up and taking Dean with him, making them chest to chest, blue eyes looking slightly up into green ones, both filled with passion, need and love.  
“Yeah, good idea.” Dean said, his voice ragged.

Sam almost jumped up from his place, agreeing with the idea wholeheartedly. He took Dean’s hand and started dragging him after himself quickly, not wanting to spend too much time apart. Luckily their common room was not far and almost in no time, they were all tangled limbs on the huge bed.  
They each had their own room, for when they needed some alone time, or when one of them was injured or something, but ever since all three of them got together, they decided it would be more then convenient if they had a bigger bed that would be able to contain all three of them together, since the beds in their individual rooms were quite small. 

Castiel somehow ended on his back and Dean did not waste any time to get back to what he had been doing before being so rudely interrupted. He took all of the angel’s cock into his mouth in one go, then went back up to catch his breath and repeated the motion, his tongue sometimes running over the sensitive underside and into the slit at the tip.  
Sam plastered himself onto the angel’s side to get as much contact as possible, their mouths immediately crashing together in need. The angel’s hands reached into the brothers’ hair again and it was more than obvious he had a little bit of a hair obsession. Well, the same thing could be said about both Sam and Dean, since they enjoyed it just as much. Sam was rutting his hard cock onto the angel’s hip to get some needed friction, which was literally only a few inches from Dean’s face, who took advantage of the fact. He reached with his hand and enveloped his brother’s erection into his fist and started jerking him off, all this time not breaking contact with his mouth on Castiel’s weeping cock.

“Dean, fuck, yes.” Sam moaned out into Castiel’s mouth at the additional touch and started moving his hips into the fist. 

Dean’s cock was the only one currently not getting any attention and he needed to remedy that fast. He lowered his hips to start slowly rutting into the mattress, but he knew he needed more, much more. With one last suck, he took his mouth away from the angel’s cock, replacing it immediately with his hand and craned his head further down to start nosing over the perineum and making his way to Castiel’s hole.  
Castiel broke the kissing battle with Sam only to throw his head back with a heavy groan and a curse in Ennochian, his eyes rolling back in his head. Sam looked down to see what caused such reaction, but when his gaze met Dean’s smirking eyes, he knew exactly what had happened. Dean was a master with his tongue and he knew from his own experience how good it felt to have that tongue on and inside his ass. He made a small moan of his own in sympathy and then started licking and nipping his way the angel’s face and neck to his ear. When he reached it, he gently bit the earlobe and then started whispering into it.

“That feel good, Cass? Huh?” Castiel was beyond words at this point, only a whine coming as a confirmation. “Yeah, I bet it does. That amazing tongue of his doing his magic inside you.” Sam heard another groan, but this one was coming from his brother. The hand around his own cock tightened and he had to take several deep breaths himself to get from the peak of pleasure. Dean had always had a thing for Sam’s running mouth during sex. The sound obviously caused vibrations to Castiel’s insides, who full out whined in need.  
“What do you need, Cass? Tell us.” Sam whispered, but he was breathing heavily with his own need.

It took a few moments for the angel to realise that he had been asked a question, but no one could really blame him that he needed it when that tongue was still inside him, now joined also by two thick fingers.  
“You. I need you. Both of you.” He managed to rasp out eventually and Sam had to quickly reach out to his cock and squeeze at the base at the implications of that request, otherwise he would end the festivities way too early.  
Dean momentarily pulled his mouth away, keeping the fingers in, to look into the angel’s eyes for confirmation.

“Are you sure, angel?” He asked, needing the reassurance that he understood correctly. They have done this before, but not for a long time, and he needed to be sure.  
“Yes, Dean. I need this, please.” Cass rasped out, but held the eye contact with Dean to convey how much he really needed this.

Dean gently took out his fingers and rose up to kiss Castiel in agreement. Suddenly there was a small bottle of lube being passed to him from Sam, the brothers exchanging a quick kiss, before Dean got back to prepare Castiel for them.  
When the fingers returned, they were coated with lube and soon Dean was able to add a third finger. Castiel was getting impatient and grabbed Dean’s hair a bit more forcefully to indicate he was ready.

“Impatient, angel?” Dean asked with a smirk, but before he could do anything else, he was suddenly the one lying on his back and Castiel was already sinking down on his cock. Dean could only hold on to his sanity and try not to come from the sudden wet heat enveloping him after so long of being denied contact.  
“Yesss!” the angel hissed when he bottomed out, giving both of them a moment to adjust.  
“Fuck, Cass.” Dean moaned blissfully, his eyes rolling back into his skull. It was so hot when Castiel took charge like that and reminded both of the Winchesters that he was indeed a powerful creature.

“You were taking too long” Castiel said in a way of an explanation and then he clenched his inside muscles, drawing a shouted “fuck” from Dean from the pressure. He smirked at him and his hands were roaming all over Dean’s chest, fingernails dragging over sensitive nipples, getting all kinds of other beautiful sounds from Dean. He started moving slowly up and down, not enough to tide them over the edge, but enough to keep them in the game before Sam could join them.

Sam was stunned momentarily by the change in position, but then only chuckled at Dean’s stubbornness. It was never wise to tease and goad the angel, for Castiel always got what he wanted. He moved closer to them, behind the angel, and when he started running his finger tips down Castiel’s spine, the angel lowered his back to make room for Sam to prepare him further. Castiel did not have much leverage to move like this, but he knew it was only temporary, till the main event happened.

Castiel immediately latched his mouth onto Dean’s, his right hand going again into the light brown spiked hair. It was a bit too short for grabbing properly, but Castiel managed. 

Both Castiel and Dean let out a breathless moan when one of Sam’s fingers joined Dean’s cock inside the angel’s heat. Castiel’s “Sam” was echoed by Dean’s “Sammy” by the added pressure. Sam was getting desperate, but he also knew he needed to be careful not to hurt Cass. Sure, he could heal, but none of them really wanted that kind of pain right now. Now was about reconnecting. Now that he had both of them here, he was planning on staying in bed with them for the next couple of days. They all needed it.

Soon, one finger was joined by second and when he was able to add third, all three of them were starting to shake from the anticipation.

“Now, please, Sam. I am ready.” Castiel moaned brokenly, desperate to finally get what he needed.

Sam took his fingers out and greased his own cock with the remaining lube and slowly started making his way inside. There was so much heat and pressure and it felt absolutely incredible. All three of them were breathing heavily by the time Sam bottomed out, none of them moving for a bit to adjust. A simultaneous “fuck” was heard from all of them at the sensation.

“Feels so good.” Sam breathed out.  
“God, I missed this.” was Dean’s reaction, getting a very sharp look from Castiel.  
“I would prefer you not bring my Father into this, Dean,” the angel said in reprimand, his voice seemingly calm despite the situation he was currently in. He clenched his inner muscles again and whatever Dean wanted to say as a reaction died on his lips in a deep groan, echoed by his brother.

After several beats of heavy breathing, Sam carefully drew his hips out and then pushed back in, drawing blissful noises from both of the men below him. Castiel slowly made to straighten out his back, brining Dean with him by his hair, so that all of them were sitting, Castiel sandwiched between the brothers. They were all moving together, touching everywhere, needing the contact. 

Sam hooked his chin behind Castiel’s shoulder so that he could kiss and lick at the skin on his neck.   
“You like this, Cass? Finally got what you wanted?” he whispered into the angel’s ear.  
“Yes!” was Castiel’s reply.  
“You feel so good inside. You must feel so full.” Sam continued and got a double groan.  
“Yes” the angel managed again before Dean reached out with one of his hands to sharply grab his brother’s hair and angle his face towards his own.  
“Fuck, shut up, Sammy.” he said and claimed his mouth. When they broke for air, Sam smirked at him, but he needed to catch his own breath.  
“You love it, big brother.” Dean right out whined at that. “You love the way my cock moves against yours inside our angel.” And he punctuated his words with several hard thrusts.  
“You will be the death of me.” Dean managed to breathe out with a light chuckle, tightening his fingers in his brother’s hair. Castiel cursed again something in Ennochian and by the way his inside muscles were fluctuating, he was getting close.  
“Getting close, Cass?” Sam whispered again. “Come for us, angel. Come.” And this was the last straw and Castiel started coming with his cock untouched, his mouth latching onto Dean’s shoulder to muffle his scream.  
With the muscles around them tightening, the brothers did not stand a chance of lasting much longer either.  
“Fuck” came out of both of their mouths and then they were both coming, fingernails pressing into skin.

The next several minutes were filled out with heavy breathing and panting, all three of them gently disentangling themselves from each other to lie down. They snuggled next to each other, not ready to break their contact just yet. Dean reached out for a blanket to cover them all. Castiel was again in the middle, the brothers each putting their heads on his shoulder and chest, their hands connecting on the angel’s stomach.  
Sam had fallen into a light sleep, exhausted after their activities and Dean was just listening to their shared breathing. Yes, Lucifer was out there and the British Men of Letters certainly meant nothing good either, but like Sammy said. They beat the devil once. They dealt with God’s sister and they were all still here. Come hell or high water, they can deal with it. Together. He fell into a slumber himself with a light smile on his face. They could take a few days off to reconnect some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
